Heiwa Sekai
by Aki133
Summary: The Hero of Time becomes bored with the peaceful life and leaves Hyrule to escape the hum drum. What will he find in this new land?


_**Chapter 1: Travels**_

_Clip clop clip clop…._

The hypnotic rhythm of Epona's heavy hooves mixed seamlessly with the melody of the peaceful forest. The singing of the strange and colorful birds blending smoothly with the peaceful rhythmic buzz of cicadas and the gentle rocking of his saddle… It was all Link could do to keep his eyes open.

_Clip clop clip clop…._

With a lurch, his eyes snapped open; his neck nearly cracked from the force of his head jerking up. Long golden bangs flipped into rich blue eyes with his sudden movement. A gloved hand flew up to remove the blinding hair and to catch the long green hat as it began to slide from its perch. He drew a deep steadying breath and sighed irritably. That was the third time he had been woken by his head falling forwards. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. If this kept up, it wouldn't be much longer before he fell off Epona's broad back and the spirited draft horse had proven more than once in the past to be skittish and shy. The last thing he needed after a rough night was to have to chase her through a strange forest. *Come to think of it, where am I?* He thought to himself, taking a good look around for the first time that day.

The unfamiliar forest was bright in its own right, but the colors were intensified under the bright rays of the sun to the point of blinding. Neon yellow, glow-in-the-dark orange, tomato red, eye-bleeding pink, skin-peeling green and toe-curling blue all warred with each other for his attention; relentlessly assaulting his weary sense of sight. He narrowed his eyes in a futile defense, trying to stop the coming headache he could feel building behind his eyes. The shade offered by his long eyelashes relieved his tired eyes. It even made him feel brave enough to lift his abused gaze from the relative comfort of the brown road. The view was as breathtaking as it was informative. He was still very high up, descending the never-ending (or at least it felt that way) northern slope of Death Mountain. Far in the distance, he could just see the glimmering edge of what he could only guess to be a vast ocean, fringing the green blanket with blue and white glittering diamonds. Satisfied for the time being, Link allowed his gaze to droop once more. He thought back, not for the first time, on how he had come to this new jungle.

/

It had now been ten years at least though sometimes he wasn't sure. Regardless, it was approximately that long ago that he had become the Hero of Time and the keeper of the Triforce of Courage. Princess Zelda had sent him back in time to recover time lost to his quest. He smirked at the thought. It was a good gesture, a kind offering, but too much had happened. Knowing what he did, he could not just return to his peaceful life in Kokiri Forest. Instead he moved to Hyrule Castle Town where he essentially grew up. As the years lazily passed, Zelda became Queen and had given him a plot of land just outside of Kakariko Village as well as the Title of Hero and all privileges that came with it. However, peace quickly gave way to the boredom of routine.

Ever few years or so, he would travel. He loved to explore new lands even if every time he did, trouble of some sort would find him. He wasn't sure if adventure would seek him out or if the Triforce embedded in his hand would draw it to him. The latter seemed the most likely, but sometimes he would wonder if it wasn't him seeking it out subconsciously; a way of finding both escape from the mundane and purpose for a life whose destiny was met too soon.

After each new journey he would return to Hyrule, to his small home and plot of land to live alone again, but, it was never long before the sting of the mundane would return and the ache for adventure would return with renewed vigor. It wasn't that he disliked peace, far from it actually. It just felt like there was no meaning in it; any reason or point. The feeling was maddening when there was no distraction from it. Sometimes he would wonder if there was something more than simple boredom that would send him out again and again. He would entertain himself with the idea that he was searching for something. Something unknown but that he was still searching desperately for.

A few weeks ago, the ache had once again become too much to bear, this time taunting Link with the inescapable fact that something was missing from his life. His mind told him with complete certainty that his once silly musings had been correct. Something he had unknowingly chased all his life without success was out there still, waiting to be discovered. Once again, he had no idea what he was searching for, just that he had to leave to find it. He had visited Zelda like he always did before leaving, and then had set off to the north to see what lay beyond Death Mountain.

/

He yawned and rubbed his abused orbs before making an official decision: It was time for a break. Midday was upon them anyway; the fiery sun beating down in wave after golden wave of light.

"Whoa Epona, easy girl." He murmured to his loyal stead as he urged her to a halt. He slid off with a little less grace than usual, hitting the rocky floor with jarring force. He recovered quickly and took Epona's reins while looking for a place to rest, preferably with water for her as well as himself. To his surprise, he didn't have to look far.

Almost immediately, glittering light caught his eye from what he could only assume was a small body of water nestled in the trees. It appeared to be only a couple of hundred feet off leading Link to wonder how he had managed to miss it. Shrugging the thought away, he trudged towards the oasis with Epona close in tow.

The spring was a magnificent sight to behold. It was almost perfectly round and small, only about 30 ft across. It was shallow too, only about 10 ft deep with water so clear, gentle ripples reflecting golden rays and slight distortion of the bottom were the only clues that there was water in the basin at all. A tiny, silent stream crept its way down a rocky face to feed the cool pool with barley a ripple. As Link neared the water, waves of deliciously cool air washed over his body, inviting him to come closer. As welcoming as it was, Link paused, exercising caution. This was an unnatural spring; whispers of magic tickled the Hero's senses. The only springs he had ever seen like this were the many fairy springs around Hyrule. Harmless and gentle but this one was deeper, smaller, and lacked the presence of a single fairy.

For a moment or too, Link did not move. His blue eyes scanned the peaceful scene with a trained and wary gaze. When nothing stirred, he relaxed slightly and approached the welcoming water. He splashed some of the crisp fluid on his face and sat in the shade of the surrounding trees to watch Epona drink.

The water cooled air surrounding the little spring drove away the oppression of the midday sun and soothed Link's aching head. For the first time in weeks, he felt relaxed. He leaned against the smooth bark of his sheltering tree and rested his eyes for a moment.

/

The cloak of night spread slowly over the jungle. The velvet blanket drained the heat of day into the deep expanse of space. Silent stars twinkled happily and a silver moon turned the trees blue with its unique light. The cool invisible breeze found substance in the thick living blanket, teasing leaves and branches into a reluctant dance. The weak light and the breeze both found the Hero of Time sound asleep beside a magical spring. Both helped but neither was solely responsible for the young man's gentle stirring.

Link stayed still as consciousness returned. He enjoyed the comfort of the night breeze but wondered for a moment what it could be that had roused him from such a sweet sleep. There was nothing immediately apparent. He had even begun to nod off again when he heard it. There was a soft splashing followed by gentle laughter. Instinctively, he froze, no doubt giving his body an unnatural and stiff look but he ignored it in favor of remaining still. He hardly breathed as he cracked his eyes, searching for the source of the noises. What he saw caused his eyes to widen involuntarily as he stared openly.

Across the small pond that glittered intensely despite the pale moonlight, were two women; Two stunningly beautiful and very _naked_ women. They bathed happily as if completely oblivious to his presence. The woman on the left was tall and slender. Her skin was pale and supple, made even more so with contrast from her incredibly long, inky black hair. Water trapped in the dark strands shimmered as it flowed smoothly and carefully with her natural curves from a long swan-like neck over two medium breasts and continued down her long torso where her body split into two long, perfect legs. Her hair cascaded from her wide hips to meet with the gently rippling surface where the glistening fibers seemed to become one with the water itself. She was laughing and playfully splashed the woman on the right. She was shorter than and not nearly as pale as the other. Her hair was also much shorter, terminating just above the shoulders. Despite the monochromatic nature of the silvery moonlight, her hair was full of color. Rich brunette, copper red and golden blond layered and smudged together to make the color both dynamic and natural. Her smooth skin was marked with soft tan lines, telling of many hours in sunlight. Her slender body rolled smoothly from a gentle neck to long, fit arms framing large, perky breast. A slender waist sported a flat, athletic stomach flowing seamlessly into wide hips and perfect, shapely legs which terminated in little, perfect feet half buried in sand.

Shocked and entertaining less than pure thoughts, Link just stared at the curious sight before him. He wasn't sure if he had inadvertently made a sound or if the women simply knew when holed were being stared into their collective heads but eventually and simultaneously, they both looked his way looking right into his eyes. Even though he was 30 ft away, he could see the colors of their eyes as easily as if he were mere inches away, and the shades literally took Link's breath away. The black haired woman had eyes as pure and blue as chips of ice. The brunette woman had curious mismatched eyes. Her left was blue, her right was green, but link found himself staring at the left one for the upper right quarter was a firm brown.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Then the women shrieked their voices high and shrill, dispelling all peace. Link jumped from the shock and suddenness of it all piercing and spreading through his body like electricity. He snapped his eyes shut and his hands flew to his ears as his body curled against the verbal assault. The screams rang in his ears until he wanted to scream against it.

As quickly as it began it was over. Panting, Link opened his eyes again to blazing sunlight and a quiet twinkling spring. Epona nuzzled his arm comfortingly as well as pleading for his attention. With eyes fixed on the spot across the spring, he snatched for Epona's reins and staggered to his feet.

*What the HELL happened?!*


End file.
